Strv 103B
|preceded_by = Strv 103-0|image1 = DE2BB759-BA21-4CC5-A43B-A102C46985E4.png|leads_to = N/A}} The is a Tier X Swedish Tank Destroyer. The most accurate tank in the game, assuming it is in siege mode. It features one of the best guns in the game, featuring excellent accuracy, excellent DPM and RoF, good alpha, excellent standard shell velocity, and excellent standard penetration. In turn, this results in a incredibly low dependence of premium ammo and the best sniper tanks. However, keep in mind that APCR normalizes less than AP. Talking armor, it features a useful grid that can catch HE and HEAT, which prevents those said shells from hitting the main armor. Against AP and APCR, there are two areas that need different overmatching sizes. One area is 60mm, which in turn, needs a calibre of 180mm to overmatch, in which only one gun can: the 183mm of the FV4005 (However that gun can only shoot HE and HESH, which means the grid will most likely negate the effects of that gun of the shells hit the grid). About 80% of the rest area is 60mm, which requires 150mm gun to overmatch. The other 20% is just spaced armor, which is on the sides. Mobility and other stats, it features goog mobility (The same otherwise as its younger brother), an excellent radio, and average view range (Which can be improved with binoculars). This tank overall, is the only true sniper in World of Tanks, having the best guns in the game, armor that needs large calibres to damage the vehicle (If it can't be flanked), great camouflage values, and great mobility to get around. Only the Grille 15 can challenge this tank. Developed from 1969 through 1971 as a modernization of the Strv 103. Unlike the previous Strv 103A version, the Strv 103B was equipped with a more powerful gas-turbine engine, laser rangefinder, and infrared devices. The vehicle also accommodated the mounting of amphibious add-on equipment. In 1970, 220 vehicles went into service. At the same time, the vehicles of the previous modification were converted to the Strv 103B, which resulted in a total of 290 vehicles by 1971. Pros: - Extremely powerful and devastating firepower: 3rd highest DPM (after the Tortoise and the Badger), best accuracy, no aim time and 2nd best regular round penetration in the game (After the FV215b (183) and FV4005)! - High mobility in travel mode; low terrain resistances. - Tied with its predecessor, it has low chance of catching fire (10%), although this is quite irrelevant due to fuel tanks getting damaged from the front. - Upper front plate is 50mm thick in most places and thus much harder to penetrate than earlier Swedish tanks. Also comes with front grills that can protect frontal HEAT shots. - Very high camouflage values, among the best in the game (can reach to more than 60%). - Longest radio signal range in the game at 850 meters. - APCR rounds have very high shell velocity, that allow the tank to hit fast-moving targets easier. Also, the standard APCR round does not lose too much penetration value when firing from long distance. Cons: - Very low HP; tied with Grille 15, Bat Chat 25t and TVP T50 / 51 for having lowest non-SPG HP at tier 10. - Since the armor is flat, the tank is very vulnerable against SPGs, especially in Siege mode. - Has to wait a little to switch in and out from Siege mode, greatly limiting its versatility. - No gun traverse or depression outside of siege; top speed limited to 10/10 kph in Siege mode, very vulnerable in close range combat. - Lowest alpha damage of all tier 10 TDs, but it makes up for it with its astounding ROF. - High ammo cost compared to fast firing rate. - APCR rounds also serve as a drawback: their normalization angle is smaller than normal AP round (2 degrees compared to AP's 5 degrees, but is still better than HEAT and HE with no normalization at all), and will have trouble punching through well-angled enemies. Premium round penetration is not extraordinary at 350mm. File:FE89FB86-DD6E-4155-A2A7-E397339519C2.jpeg|A real life Strv 103B Category:Swedish Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tier X Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Tank Stubs